


true  romance

by afternooncinema



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternooncinema/pseuds/afternooncinema
Summary: 一次普通的夜间相谈。





	true  romance

他的眼神可怜到与滂沱大雨濡湿的小狗无一二致，恳切地看着李承协，让李承协近乎妥协。  
就差一点，虚掩的门就打开了，所有的装腔作势，所有的责任感都会被喷薄的感情卷进深海，可笑的嫉妒心燃烧殆尽，理智将会碎成泡沫。浪涛咆哮过后，天空挂着熟悉的温暖星辰。每天都能在屋顶看到的，闪烁的群星。  
李承协还能思考自己是否真得这时候缴械投降不可。一边却碰到了少年的手，不出意外地感到那双比自己小太多的手也在颤抖，想必也在和什么博弈吧。只是柳会胜的棋子走得太快，一只被狩猎的小兔被逼得无路可退。  
安静的房间只听得到心跳声，一开始两人还冒着傻气地笑，心照不宣地复制平日的快乐。这时却各怀鬼胎，尝到从未体会过的苦楚。一定是被看不惯愚钝的神报复了。就和这气氛使劲似的，李承协努力牵扯嘴角露出傻乎乎的笑容：“什么呀，会胜不睡觉吗 ？”  
柳会胜坐在床沿，双手掐皱了被单。脖子有点僵硬，因为长时间仰着头看前辈的原因。李承协说了话他就马上把视线折走了，为了装作自然使劲眨眼睛，实在欲盖弥彰。等他意识到这点，什么都晚了，只是把是否把罐子砸得更碎的差别。前辈就蹲在他面前，等待他的平视，一如既往的温柔。总说夜里人会更脆弱，这句话果真不假。仅仅是被碰到手背，一句对不起就要从口中溜出来。也许鼻子也变得酸酸的了，但是会胜发过誓不会让李承协看他不成器的样子。两人之间的阴影停滞着，任由绝望的暧昧流动，像一块狭小的网，什么也网不住，但就是把猎物勾牢了，成为它们身体的一部分。  
“我今天很奇怪。”  
柳会胜回敬一个虚伪的笑容，没有正面回答李承协的问题。李承协怀疑他在拖延时间，他从来不会忽视会胜的小九九。  
“兔子耳朵吗？你一直戴着。”  
“因为很喜欢。”  
回宿舍的时候会胜从便利店买回来了这个，价格很便宜，是他可以满足精神需求的范畴。白色毛茸茸的兔耳朵戴上去，前辈们都围着说可爱。宰铉悄悄买了四罐啤酒，付款时因为购买许可问题和店员纠缠半天。李承协提着两大袋东西靠在门前用眼神骂人，最后还是和同学并排躲在公园的黑暗角落，熟练利落地撬开易拉罐。  
卡擦一声脆响，酒精的香气融进夏夜微热的空气飘进少年们的鼻腔。冰凉的罐身蒸发出细碎的水珠，折射着远方的霓虹灯火。身边盛开的鸡蛋花微微摇曳，二十一点的晚风温柔得让人融化。除了自然的旋律，剩下的就只有宁静，仿佛白日的喧嚣都被反射到天上去了。李承协的思绪没有方向地漫游，感到从所未有的满足。  
“怎么办，好兴奋，我是第一次喝酒!”  
“good job”  
“好冷淡？车勋经常喝酒吧！”  
“不是，比起承协哥也没有经常喝。”  
“真的吗？超级好学生承协哥吗？T·M·I——”  
“宰铉哥……”  
他刚抬起拿着啤酒的手，就听见会胜叫宰铉。最近他俩经常挨在一起。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
会胜可怜巴巴地把自己的罐子递给宰铉看。世间总在出现把易拉罐拉扣掰断的倒霉蛋。宰铉站在原地想了会儿，转过身问李承协有没有刀——“然后用力戳，大力出奇迹”说着就要翻他背后的书包。但承协迅速旋了个身没让宰铉靠近，用背抵着墙壁，然后从会胜的啤酒夺走，半笑说：“小孩子不要喝酒啊。”  
柳会胜不明所以：“但是宰铉哥给我买了。”  
“宰铉买了就要喝吗？”  
“那哥也不是喝了很久的酒吗？”  
李承协对上阴影里那双亮盈盈的眼睛。  
“因为那时候哥很难过所以要喝酒。”  
承协的语气有点变重了。  
因为压轴大题套遍公式写不出来，因为第一次顶了母亲的嘴，因为看见乐队演出的宣传单沾上了灰甚至与塑料袋为友，因为怀疑自己可能一个人要走很久也不知道哪里是终点，因为害怕一辈子都要把梦想藏在被窝里让它不能呼吸直至死亡。他甚至不懂流眼泪，不懂除了倔强他还拥有什么。这些恐惧都被李承协盖在光鲜亮丽的高中制服下，是优等生成绩单的另一面。直至今日被友情一点点消灭。所以这时的他已经很久没进酒精。  
光在会胜眼睛里流窜，他只是乖乖地抬头看着承协，没有回应。但好像眼神里有千言万语。李承协受不了这个，他别开眼睛，灌了一口冰啤酒。象征成长的喉结随之鼓动。  
会胜的眼光依旧留在他身上。  
“但是我的可以借你喝一口”，他看向电线杆，把自己的啤酒递给会胜，“就一口哦。”口吻又是温柔的哥哥了，这电线杆真好看。僵持了几秒，左手的重量终于消失了。  
李承协把头转向一个完美的角度，努力用余光不经意地看向学弟，尽管脖子很快就累得要死，但眼前的景象让他觉得怎么做都值得。会胜捧着啤酒，就像春天的小熊捧着蜂蜜罐似的。蜂蜜是新口味，小熊以前没有尝过，所以他渴望又迟疑。漂浮的月光照在小熊的毛发上，闪着亲切的白光。柳会胜嘴唇印在杯缘，下定决心把啤酒一倒，五官便夸张地皱起来：“味道好奇怪！”还不停摇晃手臂。  
哥哥们一同爆发出放肆的嘲笑。  
“会胜的表情比较奇怪哦！”  
“像被踩了尾巴的猫咪一样。”  
“呀！胜九不是奇怪，是有趣。”  
酒味好久才从味蕾散去，柳会胜艰难地打起精神，感觉头上被戴上了什么——刚刚买的兔子耳朵，承协哥一直帮忙拿着。  
“我们可爱的胜九啊。”  
映在眼前的，是一个闪耀的，融化冰川，神明吻过的笑容。

可为什么会走到这一步。  
那罐被二人享用的啤酒还放在床头，还剩那么一点点，被空调吹得轻轻晃动，却没被主人丢走。  
李承协感觉有什么东西在心中膨胀，让他的灵魂一点点被挤出去。他隐隐希望宰铉或者车勋突然闯进来，理由是什么都可以，只要能让他逃走。一般情况下他总不选择逃避。孤独、恐惧、愧疚，都未曾让他临阵脱逃。只是为什么，现在的李承协连阻断谈话都做不到。好像天生刚强的铁骨被人斩断了，身体不得不承受千万吨的疼痛和犹豫。  
“哥想让我走吗？”  
对方问。  
“不是。”  
“为什么会这样呢？”  
迟钝如李承协也听出里边有意难平，但是他就是不明白。这难道是他孩子般的嫉妒心被察觉而得到的抚慰吗？就像哭泣的孩子就会有糖吃一样，就像每一个对会胜很好的哥哥一样。他前两周还听车勋说，会胜和几条街外的男校学生什么圣峰走得很近。那个人会不会也和自己一样总是因为一点小事吃味，被取X又气的外号，逼迫弟弟给他备注多加两颗心，心安理得地享用弟弟做的便当，每天准时准点给弟弟添麻烦？  
他想知道。  
“因为是大人，所以有很多秘密不能说。”  
“没有问哥。在问我自己。”  
“问自己什么呢？”  
“我是不是做的不够好。”  
“没有这回事。”李承协立马否定。会胜没有理会，自顾自地说着。  
“刚刚我们在公园，路灯是黄色的，又有点像红色。”  
“路灯？”  
“因为是这个颜色，所以承协哥的黑色头发也变色了。”  
“变成什么颜色了？”  
“红色。”  
“红色啊。”  
他记得自己说过，毕业了要把头发染成红色，在聚光灯下一定很耀眼。要是出现在地上波，家人能马上捕捉到他，说看见了吗那很会唱歌的那个红毛小子是我们承协。  
“变成了红色。”柳会胜顿了顿，弯弯眉眼，终于对上李承协的眼睛。  
“我很喜欢。”  
兔子耳朵随着主人的动作弹起来。  
那瞬间，丘比特再次向李承协心脏射出千万把箭矢。

柳会胜鼓起勇气站起身时，不知道是客观描述还是主观臆断，李承协阴着脸。单人床在他身上留下的温度，一点点被空调吹散了。空调温度是正常的二十六度，但今晚却让他觉得冰冷，像全身浇了凉水，狼狈而难以呼吸。会胜心底早有预感，再待一会儿，除了体温，好像更多重要的东西要离他而去。因此现在就要离开，离开有好闻气息的禁锢之地，离开引诱他做梦的夏夜。其实柳会胜走进来，本来就是鬼使神差，不知道为什么就敲响了哥哥的门，只是想说承协哥那瞬间很好看就费劲了气力。其间想说的话总是滑到嘴边就不知缘由被咽进去，再冲上来，循环往复。像一种人道主义的酷刑。他从小到大没受过这种委屈。  
也许是酒精作祟，会胜的脑袋周围有小鸟打转。  
要是能摔一跤就好了，承协哥一定会向他伸出那双令人安心的手。  
烂俗。  
会胜暗中自嘲。正因为自己有时忍不住露出软弱、不愉快的样子，才会感到和承协越来越远的吧。和内心的纠葛不一致的是，他离开的动作反而坚毅到造作。眼眶有什么热乎乎的存在。就算是一颗麻薯也会有很难过的时候吧，要学会原谅自己。只要哥哥们没看见就什么也没有发生。  
就在会胜握上把手的那一刻，一直安静着的李承协突然说话了。很沉的嗓音，像夜里轻缓迭代的广阔海浪。  
“柳会胜。”  
“哎？”  
李承协突然叫会胜全名，让会胜吓了一跳。  
“我……”

话说到一半，一阵嘈杂的脚步声越来越近，房门被人疯狂敲打起来，不用看也知道是谁，李承协皱起眉头，怨恨神的不懂气氛，为什么心愿实现得那么阴差阳错不讲时机。他简直想抱头在地上打一个滚。  
柳会胜指着门，用眼神询问李承协，然后得到了开门的指示。  
“会胜，你房间的空调，房东说明天才能找人修好”  
“诶？”  
“第一天是蹭勋尼的房间，第二天是我的，第三天就到承协哥了。”  
“……”  
“什么啊，为什么两个人这种表情？在吵架吗？不会吧，明明是愉快的暑假旅行。”  
“不是在吵架。”  
“会胜不愿意的话，可以再来我和勋这边！”

李承协听了作势要把门关上，把金宰铉挡在门口：“呀我会好好照顾胜九的。”宰铉不识趣地挤回去：“是吗？那就好，要好好相处！”一边低头抽空吃雪糕一边做着奇怪的表情，最后被旁观已久的车勋一把拉走。  
房间又剩下两个人。  
“宰铉哥很温柔啊。”  
会胜笑了。  
“那我呢？”  
李承协捏眼前男孩子的脸，还是和往常一样圆滚滚的，只不过今天的麻薯在冰箱里待久了，有点凉。会胜显然面对这个行为不知所措，嘴张开又闭上，没说出一个单词。李承协轻轻叹气。  
“我柠檬了。”  
这个柳会胜知道。车勋讲过“ningmeng”是嫉妒的意思。  
没有任何矫揉造作，认真又别扭的一句话就让柳会胜心神领会。不安的心情一扫而去，隐秘的感情终于寻到归处。会胜感觉到体温渐渐恢复了，这份暖意甚至可以养活整个春天的花。原来灵魂交错的瞬间是这种感觉。真挚的心情擦出奇妙的光亮，整个世界都被温柔覆盖。即使是生而普通的自己，七十亿之一的星辰，也在闪烁，独一无二。  
会胜发自真心地露出笑容，腮帮肉鼓起来。  
“哥是小学生吗？”  
他双手环住李承协的脖子，踮起脚尖，虔诚又笨拙地把吻印在对方嘴唇上。

然后就一发不可收拾。柳会胜以为这就是今天的结局的，一个纯情的告白之夜。他满心欢喜，笑眼盈盈地松开手，看李承协瞪大眼睛惊讶的样子就像看自己亲手打造的艺术品。不料李承协把他头扣回来恶狠狠地回敬，不由分说充满大人意欲地把舌头伸进去，另一边手灵巧地把门锁给扭紧了。两个人都没机会呼吸，以为要结束是瞬间，嘴唇又贴上去，仿佛在进行一个绵长美妙的工作。而他们就是最合拍的partner。  
柳会胜的唇瓣变得湿乎乎的，那样最合承协的意。停下来的时候，两个人都在喘气。  
“喜欢？”  
“……嗯”  
承协的手还留在会胜的后劲，修长的手指以微妙的节奏在肉感的肌肤上抚摸，感受猎物被欲望撑满而逐渐发热的躯体。  
“再一次？”  
“……不要了。”  
会胜的声音听上去就要哭了一般，只是一个短句，吐出每个字都用力到颤抖。  
“会胜啊，不要说谎。”明明很顺从的样子。李承协的双肩还搭着会胜的手。因为主人在抖，兔耳朵也一颤一颤的，可怜可爱。  
“因为我现在身体变得很奇怪……”  
“感冒了吗？”  
李承协明知故问。  
“不是。感觉有什么东西跑出来……很可怕。”  
是很自责的语气。  
“睡觉吧！明天一早就好了。”  
“也不是……想和承协哥抱抱可以吗？”  
“我知道了。”

他小心翼翼把手滑倒会胜腰间，等会胜主动吻他。是一次很温柔的吻，生涩没有技巧，平静无声地把那么多时光的无尽爱意委婉道来，掺杂细密的水声。  
李承协的怀抱无意识地圈得更紧一些，忽然感觉会胜在蹭他，心中一下没了底。他不知道大人真正做这件事情时是不是每一步都要经由询问和许可，怕走错一步让美梦荡然无存。他回忆起自己看过的教学资料——他和同学一起偷偷看过大姐姐们拍的情色电影（当时他还纳闷为什么看完脑子里只有柳会胜），似乎没有讲到过这个情节。  
所以李承协鼓起勇气把手伸进柳会胜的衬衣，效果非常显著，会胜发出小小的惊呼但没有躲闪。尝试开阔领土的一分一秒都过得非常慢，当碰到会胜胸口时，李承协好想说对不起失礼了。可会胜只是乖顺地紧贴着李承协，手臂时不时摩擦着李承协的衬衣发出沙沙声。这让李承协有了获得通行证的自信。总之骨节分明的手指有样学样地摩擦着凸起，柳会胜的呼吸开始急促慌乱。  
“嗯……好奇怪……”  
破碎的音调。胜过万千嘉奖。  
承协变本加厉，进攻已经顶起的地方。松紧带的短裤很好脱开，亚麻质地的裤子被褪到精瘦的小腿。兔子耳朵激烈地晃动起来。受惊的幼兔在虚无中扭动，好几次编不出一句话。等理智能恢复一丁点，私密处已经被人用手捕获了。猛然的冲击让会胜下肢都在发抖，上身仅有承协当做支点。热感集中的感觉很不好受，像要掉到不知尽头的黑洞里似的。和以往一个人做的感觉截然不同，现在的会胜感觉就是一汪春水上摇曳的纸船，没有方向，在温柔带来的脆弱里沉沦，然后被欲望的狂风暴雨卷碎。李承协一度被呜咽所淹没，征服的火苗越来越旺。  
“啊……”  
会胜一边喟叹一边睁开高潮过后的眼。眼前的承协朦朦胧胧，凑过来把会胜受了刺激留下的眼泪吻干净。微弱的光亮藏在承协五官的棱角，少年本是长了一张桀骜不驯的脸，一双总在写倔强宣言的单眼皮眼睛。但柳会胜能轻易捕捉到细碎的温柔布满李承协的每一个眼神，里边还有正在飞行的梦想的纸飞机，有现实不能打败的活力。让人看一眼就学会心安。  
身上还有特别好闻的味道。  
他感觉到承协也要到极限了。但是他不知道自己该怎么做。会胜贫瘠的生理知识告诉他没有避孕套的情况下选择并不多，他只知道想给哥哥最好的。吻一个叠一个，十二点的钟声，但舞会的主人公还不想结束。  
柳会胜努力摸索李承协的裤子，然后把承协推开一段距离，坐回床上，白皙的大腿并得很紧。“哥”  
他把台灯灭了。  
“就放在这里面吧”  
柳会胜引导李承协的手滑进腿缝。  
李承协的脑子里炸出一片烟花。  
“不用那么努力也可以”  
李承协迟疑了。他不知道这么做会不会让柳会胜后悔，在未来的一天对他心怀怨恨。作为年上者他必须要考虑更多，即使他只也只是个高中生。面临的不是耍小聪明想出各种机会玩间接接吻的戏码，不是有友情包裹后的拥抱和飞吻。是真真正正的情欲，两个人的颜色会因此交融。要是这个夜晚读不懂刹车，他不晓得第二天两个人会走向哪里。  
柳会胜把这些都看穿了似的，露出抚慰的笑容：“如果是哥的话，对我干什么都可以哦。”终于引火烧身。  
没有束缚的结果是柳会胜的白肉止不住发颤，两腿之间被精力旺盛地磨出红痕，腿上留下的两种体液不分你我融合在一起，一个黏糊糊的烙印。痕迹蔓延到胸脯上。  
反正麻薯本来就是要被吃掉的。  
但是吃的方法能有很多种，急需开发。这个任务被李承协加在未来蓝图之上。

那晚李承协睡得很安稳。从百叶窗的间隙溜进来的晨光把人叫醒，看见身边放了闻了味道就知道是谁做的早餐。膨胀的安全感触发了多愁善感的浪漫主义。  
他躺在床上想象自己的退休生活，无论经历了怎样的争吵，流了多少眼泪，80岁的时候也要和同伴做音乐，也要柳会胜的手紧紧牵在一起直至末日降临。  
车勋已经来敲过门，还想赖会儿床的李承协翻过身敷衍地说快啦，突然想起一件事。他一股脑从床上下来。

还没问会胜韩圣峰是谁呢。

 

——end——


End file.
